Extra Credit
by Boysboysboys love em
Summary: This is dedicated to HarleyDiamond19. Substitute Mr. Maslow catches Harley eye. They meet after class. will Mr.  Maslow give her some extra credit? Here's your one-shot girl! Sorry it's late.


**A/N and once more I say wassup you guys and welcome to another new story, but wait! It's a one shot dedicated to a fellow fanfictioner since ya know she asked like a boss and i am writing this nice one shot. So she gave me the basic idea for what she wanted but most of this is stuff I made up for her…so **_HarleyDiamond19 _**I hope you like your story! And by now I'm pretty sure you guys know I like to write in first person and random stuff…this won't be any different.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing…NOTHING is mine okay? So don't go around saying I said it was-_-**

**Extra Credit**

**-Harley's POV-**

**-8:30am-**

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

The one day I do set my alarm clock is the day it goes berserk and doesn't wake me up until 30 minutes before school starts. I had to practically throw my clothes on, I had to grab one of those dispensable toothbrushes and I really just threw my brown hair on top of my head in a ponytail. I live walking distance from the school you see. My mom usually leaves for work before I wake up and she left so a ride is out of the question. To top it off the sky had to start fucking raining out enormous fucking elephant drops on me.

So now it's 8:30 in the morning and I'm skidding down the hallway to my class before the bell stops ringing and Ms. Johnson closes her door and makes me go get a pass. I'm soaking wet and shivering.

Could this day get any worse? I mean seriously? The bell starts to die off and I make a final sprint for the door. I swing the door open and stand in the doorway panting.

"I'm here! I'm on time! I got here before the bell ended I swear Ms. Johnson." I say loudly. All heads turn toward me and snickers roll throughout the room. I look on the board to see the name Mr. Maslow scrawled down. I sigh and walkover to my seat.

Substitute.

A sly smile makes its way on my face. Ha, goodbye seating chart. I switch with Jackson so that I can sit next to my best friend Diana.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" she asks with a giggle. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"God, my alarm clock woke me up late…" I mumble. "Then I got rained on and ran here." I say. She sucks in a breath.

"Jeez. You've had bad morning so far."

"I know. But at least we can slack off in drama since we have a sub." I say. I look around the room for the old man. "Speaking of subs where is the old cunt?" I ask. Diana just shrugs.

"I don't know Harley. None of us have seen him yet; maybe he went to get some coffee or something." She offers. Here at Sherwood High school we always get old teachers for subs. Like for real, it's not even funny. Now they are starting to just blur together as looking the same.

"I wonder if he's going to look like the rest of the subs. Old…and ugly…and frail…and saggy…and sexy…and fucking sex on legs…and holy shit. Who is that?" I ask pointing to the guy in the door. Diana looks there and her jaw drops as do every other girl in the class. Hello Mr. Fine! The guy walks to the front of the class with a brilliant thousand watt smile.

"Hey everybody. I'll be you sub for the next few weeks. I'm Mr. Maslow." he says. Right when he said that, it was as if all of us were slapped simultaneously.

"SUBSTITUTE?" all of us ask in unison. Mr. Hotstuff looks at us confused.

"Um…yeah? You're teachers husband was in a tragic accident and may not be able to recover." I look to the sky. Thank you lord for hurting Mr. Johnson, and sending us this beautiful angel to be our sub. "My name is James, but you all can call me Mr. Maslow." He says with that addictive smile. Oh I'll call you whatever you want Mr. Maslow. "Any questions?" he asks with his hands out.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"DAMN YOU ARE FINE!"

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

"DAMN YOU ARE FINE!"

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE STRAIGHT…"

"HOLY HELL YOU ARE SEXY."

"DO YOU HAVE A YOUNGER BROTHER?"

"YOU….ARE SO MOTHER FUCKING FINE…" that was courtesy of Diana and I thank you very much. Well all the girls in the room, but we told him he was fine. Guys like to hear they are hot and the sub gives me sexual frustrations…he should definitely know that.

"Whoa! Whoa! One at a time!" he says laughing. He looks me and Diana's way. "And thanks." He says with a wink. The both of us sigh dramatically at the gesture from the brown haired beauty. He had like really nice well-kept brown hair and the most hypnotizing hazel eyes. He was really tall, like 6' 2" I think and, from what I could tell with his light blue button up, really nice muscles.

"I don't have a younger brother, only an older. Sorry. I do not have girlfriend, and yes I am straight." He flashes his pearly whites. "And I am 21. I just finished college." He says with a clap of his hands. "Now, you teacher didn't leave a seating chart, so sit wherever you want." He says. Diana and I high five and the class cheers. "Let's go to the theater so you guys can…" he looks at a piece of paper and squints. "…finish your tactic scenes. Oh cool you guys are studying Robert Cohen."

"Just his method." Diana speaks up.

"We should go to the theater now so we can finish the last few groups." One of the chicks in class –Allison- says. Everyone leaves from our tables and walks to the theater in the other building. Everyone finds seats in center house and watches as Mr. Maslow stands in front of us on stage. He claps his hands and it silences the class.

"Who wants to come up first?" he asks. Everyone shrinks in their chairs and mumbles. "So no takers huh? I guess I'll just randomly call someone up." He says. He moves his finger around and it stops in Diana's general direction. I snicker.

"Ha, looks like you're first." I whisper to her. She groans.

"You, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes you're up." Mr. Maslow says. Diana bursts out in laughter. I point to myself dumbfounded.

"Me?" I ask. He nods his head.

"Yes you. Now bring your partner and come on up." He says. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"Um. M-My partner isn't here today…" I say lamely. Which is, in fact true. Chris isn't here today, he's sick or something like that. "I think he's sick." I say. He contemplates that answer and rubs his chin.

"Still come up. I'll do the scene with you. I can be your partner." He says with his heart melting smile. I stand up out of my seat and look to Diana for a second. She waves me up with an encouraging smile. I sigh and make my way up to center stage with the hot man. "What was your scene about?" he asks looking straight into my eyes. I gulp and listen to the dead silence of the class.

"Chris and I's relationship are friends, and our location is in a park at noon. He's just told me to meet him here because he's got big news. I don't take it well at first but it ends up happy." I simplify. He looks through his stack of papers.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"H-Harley…"

"Harley. I like it." He says looking at me briefly. I get a better look at his beautiful hazel eyes. My lord just fuck me right here right now Mister Maslow. If I'm 17 now, and he's only 21 that's a four year difference. By the time I turn 20 he'll be 24 and we can get married and have beautiful little babies together. I feel myself dreamily sigh and then clamp a hand over my mouth. Giggles come from off stage in the seats and I feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Found it…" he looks over it and nods his head in approval. "You guys are going from one emotion to another...and you guys chose anger to-"

"Love." I finish with a nod. He reads over the lines and then puts down the papers.

"You ready?" he asks. I smile nervously. Oh god. I hope I remember my lines. Shit how did it start out? I go over them in my head as I walk to the wings. "Three…" he says. I mumble the words.

"Two…" I let out a shaky breath.

"One…" I look up to see him over to the opposite side.

"Go." He whispers. I square my shoulders and blank my face of emotion. I walk out onto the stage with purpose and try to feel confused as I watch Mr. Maslow walk around in a circle.

"James? What's going on?" I ask. I changed Chris's name to James at the last minute so it felt more comfortable.

"I need to tell you something Harley…" he says looking at me, scared. I tilt my head to the side and walk a few steps closer to him. I put my hand on his arm and quarter my stance.

"Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything right? I'll listen." I say. He looks away and bites his lip. He looks like he's actually going through inner turmoil. He looks at the ground.

"I broke up with my girlfriend." He mumbles. I raise my eyebrows.

"What? Wait-why? Didn't you guys just tell each other you loved each other? Did she cheat? OH now I'm going to go have to cut her." I say glaring at the wings and feeling my heart rate rise at the feeling of anger. People in the audience laugh.

"No she didn't cheat Harley. I-I told her I was in love with someone else." He says looking at me.

"What? What do you mean you love someone else? You can't just have dragged her around like that! Girls can't be played with like that! You idiot!" I start to yell at him. "God, why did you tell her you loved her if you didn't mean it? What made you realize you love the other girl? Did she sleep with you?" I ask furiously. He runs his hand through his hair and looks as if he's keeping in his anger.

"Why did you do it?" I ask poking his –toned- chest with my finger. He throws down his arms and puts them on my shoulders. I'm startled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" he shouts. I blink stupefied.

"What?"

"Because I love you." He says softly looking into my blue eyes. I look back into his and see some emotion behind his darkening eyes. I can't tell if he's acting or if he's really feeling some unusual emotion I can't place. I shake my head not taking my eyes off him.

"Y-you can't love me. I- don't deserve someone like you." I say. He laughs.

"No, I don't deserve you. You make me a better person Harley. You're the one who came as my date to the 8th grade dance when no one else would, you were the one who would talk to me over the phone when my granddad died and I needed someone to talk to. You've always been there, and it's taken me up until now to realize it." He says. I feel tears coming to my eyes. Yes, I can make myself cry. 3 years of drama peoples. In this part of the scene Chris and I had said the characters would kiss, but we never rehearsed it or planned to. Just as I was thinking about walking back off stage I change my mind and lean up just as James swooped down and attached his lips to mine. A collective gasp goes through the crowd.

One of his hands goes up to caress my cheek and the other down to my side. My hand roams over his arms and lock around his neck. I incline up on my toes and move my lips against his. His warm tongue slinks through my partially opened mouth and I gasp at the new addition to our already intimate kiss. I hear faint 'awws' in my head.

Damn it.

The class. I think James- erm Mr. Maslow realizes it too because we jump apart like we touched an open fire. Everybody claps and cheers. Oh, cool. I wave meekly and bow. Mr. Maslow claps and pats me on the back in praise. I blush again. He bends over to whisper in my ear.

"See me after class." He says. I look at him in horror. Oh god. I'm going to get in trouble. I know it. I should have just backed away. I face palm and then nod. I jump off stage and sit down next to Diana.

"Oh my gosh. Dude, you just made out with like the hottest man on earth. Please tell me it was amazing." I look at her and smile.

"It was amazing, his lips are so soft, and he even snuck his tongue in my mouth. I wish I could just rape him right now." I say with a suggestive grin. She hits my shoulder.

"Oh my god I'm so jelly right now. What did he ask you?" she whispers as Mr. Maslow calls up another pair of students.

"He wants me to see him after class." She nudges me.

"Maybe, it's for _extra credit_ if you know what I'm saying." She says with a wink. I snort and push her back.

"Yeah right." I say.

"Hey, you never know. He seemed interested in ya girl." She says. "Probably that ass." She says.

"Dude, my butt is not that big!" I say blushing.

"Hey, maybe…James…likes chicks with big booties, like you." She says. I roll my eyes and look back up to the stage. I can't help but feel my mind wonder. What if that's what I saw in the depths of his eyes...lust maybe? I put my chin in my hands. So much for having a terrible day. Maybe it's looking up after all.

**~Later That Day~**

I sling my bag over my shoulder and trudge with my head hanging to the drama room. God, am I going to get detention for this? I probably will. But if comes to it sexual harassment it only works one way. If we had to go to court I'd win. I'm a girl and I'm only 17. We just have to go before I turn 18. Yeah. That'll work. I knock on the door of the drama room.

"Come in." I hear him call out. I gather my guts and walk into the room clutching my bag roughly. As soon as I get into the room something takes over me, and my mouth starts speaking automatically.

"I'm sorry Mr. Maslow, I didn't mean for it to happen. I should have just gone back down off stage but I couldn't help myself and please don't take me to court." I blurt out. He chuckles and stands up from his laptop.

"Harley calm down." He says. I nod and take in a large breath. "It's alright. It my fault too." He says. I quirk an eyebrow, and I am bewildered.

"What do you mean…your fault too?" I ask. He leans against the wall opposite me.

"I should not have taken the scene that far. I should have known to stop it before that point, and I apologize for possibly mentally scaring you." He says with a smirk. Not in the bad way. More like mentally implanted the thought of his lips on other places of my body rather than just my lips.

"It's alright. I'm a big girl. A little kiss didn't do much damage. Mr. Maslow." I say.

"You can call me James if it makes you feel more comfortable." He offers.

"Cool…James." I say with a cheesy grin. Yeah. I'm totally in there. First name basis is the first step. "But…it wasn't a bad thing…" I mumble.

"Yeah well can't do it anymore okay? I'm still technically your teacher and we cannot be caught doing such things." He says taking a step closer. My gaze wonders to his lips again and my tongue instinctively runs over my lips, wishing for the feel of his against my own.

"You are truly right. It was a mistake." I say walking a few steps closer not taking my eyes off his pink lips.

"A onetime thing." He says quieter as he steps closer. I see his eyes flicker down to my mouth too before he looks back up.

"Never again." I murmur. He nods as he closes the distance between us. We pause in our spots for a moment…then we simultaneously lean forward and our lips touch. It becomes hungry and needy almost immediately.

The distance isn't close enough.

I need to be closer. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He stumbles forward and my back hits the wall.

I'll admit, I sort of like rough activities. I play soccer, and I'm use to getting a bit rough…one of my friends told me I have fetish for rough sex…which may not be entirely false. His tongue slips into my mouth and runs over the roof of my mouth. An involuntary moan falls from my lips and into his mouth. A million thoughts start running through my head. Are we really doing this? What if we get caught? God, we should never do this again… I pull away briefly.

"Are we really doing this?" I ask breathless looking into his hazy hazel eyes.

"I think so…" he says.

"Just once right?"

"And we won't tell anyone…"

"Deal." We say simultaneously. James closes and locks the door. We share a look before we dive back into it. Full force. Sloppy, fucking turn on kisses against my neck. I twine my fingers into his brown locks as a whimper escapes from my lips. He picks me up and places me on top of the desk and tosses everything else on the floor. He straddles my waist and continues to kiss down my jaw and on my neck.

Too much blockage.

Not close enough.

Stuff's in the way.

So cluttered.

My breathing starts to pick up and it starts to feel hotter in the room. I grab my shirt and pull it up off and over my head. It lands on the floor, and I arch my back trying to get closer. I reach for the buttons of his button up and start to undo them with quick fingers. He shrugs it off and is left in a white wife beater. He pulls it off and I run my fingers over the toned muscles of this abdomen. I just want to lick em! I smirk and kiss a trial up his abs and chest.

Our lips reconnect and I push myself into a sitting up position. My arms go around his neck to better our positions. He helps me slide out of my blue jeans, and they fall into a heap at our feet. I unbutton his jeans and leave him in his boxers. I let my gaze travel south and, I am _definitely _not disappointed by what he seems to be packing. I feel his bulge against the cotton of my underwear and the slight friction is amazing. He grinds into my clothed core.

His hands go around my back to unclasp my bra. It pops and I let it fall off my shoulders. He lowers his head down to take one of my breasts in his mouth, and kneads the other one with his hands, pinching and pulling at my nipple.

I moan and my head lolls back and I bite my lip to suppress any obscene sounds that may come.

Something to clear up. No, I'm not a virgin, but I am not a whore. I've only had sex like three times with my ex boyfriend, and hell. I'm a senior in high school. I think it's alright to have sex at this point in my life. But yeah… back to current events.

My hand roams down to rub at his hardening erection. He groans against my chest and begins to grind against my hand. He mutters a curse under his breath. I move my hand over the waist band of his boxers to hake his member in my hand.

I start to slowly pumping his length, and he hisses. I assume my dominance over this situation and start to pump his manhood at a faster pace making this man putty in my hands. I take my hand right before I feel as though he may release his load. He glares at me and I smirk in response.

"Tease…" he murmurs. I wink and jump off the table to pull down his boxers all the way. His member springs out in all its glory. My eyes widen at the size. I mean feeling it is one thing, but seeing it? God Damn! This…should be fun.

I pull my underwear off hastily. We both stand there just looking at each other.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asks me. I bite my lip. Do I really? I mean once this is done, it's done. I won't be able to change anything. I take in a breath before looking him in the eyes.

"Yes. I'm positive I want to do this. Let's do this." I say giving him a smile. He nods his head and then walks forward and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Alright." He states. He kisses my lips softly once before I climb up on the desk again. I spread my legs and James lines up at my entrance.

Don't worry he put on a condom. No pregnancy for this teen.

We make eye contact and I nod to let him know it's okay. He nods in response and then he slides his length into my tight heat. I feel my walls clench around his member, and we both moan at the intrusion. I brace my hands on his shoulders and wrap my leg around his waist. He pulls out slowly and then thrusts back in. he repeats the pattern at the same pace and it feels like a ball of fire is building up in my womb. i dig my nails into his shoulder blades.

"F-faster. Go faster…" I say between cries of pleasure. He listens and starts to drive his cock deeper into my wet core. I can't catch my breath, and I almost want to cry for the shocks of pure ecstasy going through my veins, and my limbs. He maneuvers to where he's hitting this one spot that's driving me insane. I lose all sense of where I am for a few seconds as he continues to hit it dead on each time. After one particular shove it feels as though I've been pushed over, like I'm overflowing. I cry out his name as my orgasm hits me with so much force it shocks me.

I can sense James's is coming because his thrusts were getting erratic and uneven. He plunges into my depth once more and I ride out his orgasm, milking his dick for what it's worth.

He pulls out, and throws the condom away in a little trash bin. We both sit there, him on the floor and me still on the table.

"That…that was amazing." I say finally. I get off the table. He stands up.

"Yeah. It actually was." He say sort of shocked.

"Ha, well what can I say?" I say. He looks as me as if he's waiting for me to finish that sentence. I shrug. "Seriously, what can I say?" I ask. He laughs lightly and he pulls his boxers back on. I slide my bra and underwear on.

"So, we never speak of this right?" he asks.

"Yeah, we could possibly end up arrested," I pull on my jeans and James button up his shirt.

"We don't want that." He says lightly. I laugh along with him. The room goes quiet, and then I look up.

Big mistake.

I walk back over to him and push him against the wall, only to latch our lips together.

Damned eye contact…

**A/N And finished this be! I meant to use that bad grammar right then. So I'm surprised I finished this before Valentine's day. With my hectic schedule…**_**HarleyDiamond19 **_**happy early Valentine's day girl. I hope you liked this:D but yeah…adios everybody!**

**~Love,**

**I'm Adorkable~**


End file.
